


Hamilton: An LGBTQ+ and Neurodivergent Musical

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, actually i do make the rules nevermind, everyone is lgbtq+ and mentally ill or neurodivergent sorry i don't make the rules, honestly i'm too lazy to tag everything?, it pronouns are used for some characters please be aware, please don't yell at me for any historical inaccuracies?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>each chapter is one song, this is the entire musical soundtrack played out by the characters as lgbtq+ and mentally ill/neurodivergent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all the chapters are written in this format, only this one. this was just the easiest way to introduce all the characters in a somewhat orderly fashion.

Alex Hamilton is 10 years old. Their father leaves behind him, their brother, and his mother, and when their mother consoles him as they cry, he starts to understand what grief means, and they learn what loss means to him. Loss means having their father leave, it means being a little more lonely than before and it means finding a way to move on, just like his mother does, setting up a store and working to provide for the family.

Alex is 12 years old. They try to hold himself together as their mother dies, and he fails, breaking down and sobbing, feeling their soul shatter inside of him. Their brother takes his hand, pulling them away, and all Alex can do is follow, head hanging low in sorrow. He learns a new side of grief that day, and even more, he learns a new meaning of loss, one much deeper than he has experienced before.

Alex is 16 years old. The cousin that they've been living with, Peter Lytton, commits suicide. Alex and his brother are seperated, and Alex learns their third and fourth definitions of grief and loss. He's numb, now, and he doesn't feel anything, just a dull pain in their heart that tells him that this is really happening and not just a dream. They seek out work, and he reads to pass the time. There's nothing else for them to do.

Alex is 17 years old. A hurricane tears through his home, and they watch as everything around him quite literally falls apart. They write about everything he saw, explaining what happened, and so many people are moved by their story that he gets enough money to get to America.

Meanwhile…

Aaron Burr is 16 years old. She’s living in New Jersey, studying theology at college, already having her bachelor of arts. She’s an orphan, along with her sister, and she’s decided already that she won’t allow anything to stand in the way of what she wants. 

She’s… different. She knows that much. She sees herself as a woman, though everything else seems to contradict that, she finds herself unable to speak sometimes, and she is easily overwhelmed by different things, anything from daily interaction to certain sounds that make her feel drained and exhausted. 

She has yet to find an explanation, but it doesn’t worry her. She has everything under control, she’s careful, and she’s even made herself a reputation as the girl who “talks less, smiles more,” something simple that makes her daily life easier.

Meanwhile…

John Laurens is 18 years old. Xe’s is in Geneva, Switzerland, finishing up his law studies at xer father’s request. All he wants is a chance to go home to America, to settle down and make some friends xe can stay close to for a while, but there’s no chance of that happening until he’s finished his studies. 

Xe’s never felt so free as he does in Geneva, but also never so lonely, and it’s a difficult balance. Furthermore, xe can’t shake the frequent emptiness and passionless feelings that overwhelm him. It’s all so difficult, but xe continues on with his daily life.

Meanwhile…

Hercules Mulligan is 32 years old. He’s working with the Sons of Liberty, doing what he can to fight against the British in secret. In the meantime, he works as a tailor, doing the work day after day, longing for the moment when they will be free of the British and he will be part of a brand new nation.

At the same time, he finds himself worrying constantly, anxious for the future and for everything that life holds, a seemingly unexplainable fear of all that is happening around him. He tries to shake it off, but he can’t, and he doesn’t want to reveal any signs of weakness to anyone, so he keeps these thoughts to himself, working to power through them.

Meanwhile…

James Madison is 21 years old. It is studying Hebrew and political philosophy, but xe’ll shortly be returning home to Montpelier. He’s done much, with many different areas of study under its belt, as well as helping found the American Whig Society. 

Xe’s proud of all of his accomplishments, and it can’t wait to see how life goes for xem. He’s aware that its life might be short, due to health complications, but at the moment, xe feels ready to face that possibility, along with every other possibility in his life.

However. There’s something that nags at the back of James’ mind, something that it just can’t seem to shake from xer mind, and it comes in the form of non-existent figures that he sees wandering in the corners of its vision, as well as irrational fears, of being poisoned, of being chased, of being watched… James does xer best to ignore all of this, but at times, it can be a bit overwhelming to him… for the moment though, it ignores these worries.

Meanwhile…

Thomas Jefferson is 29 years old. They are married, and she and Martha have their first child together, Patsy. He is a lawyer, and some days find him in a worse way than other days. 

They are hard at work on a case, and she often finds himself running low on energy and motivation to work, falling into deep depressive states, in which Martha takes care of them, encouraging her to work. Other days, Thomas finds himself in perfect mood and with good motivation, throwing themself into her work and not sleeping for days upon days, until once again his mood crashes.

Meanwhile…

Gil du Motier Marquis de Laf is 15 years old. They are spending time with Adrienne as friends, and they are helplessly in love with her. They aren’t sure if she feels the same about them, but they’re also too afraid to ask. They’re an officer, and they march in military parades and do other work as well. They’re fairly happy, but they’ve also heard stories about a revolution brewing in America, and they’re hopeful and proud of these people yearning for freedom.

Meanwhile…

Elizabeth Schuyler is 15 years old. She is living at home, a tomboy, and she is happy. Sometimes she finds herself disconnected from reality, not connected to her memories, identity, or the world, but eventually she comes back to reality, shaking her head and running off to go do something.

Meanwhile…

Angie Schuyler is 16 years old. It lives a normal childhood, though she does find that its moods are very sharp, and her opinions are more often than not incredibly black and white in nature. Its personality is frequently changing to adapt to the people around her, and that seems to be the one and only constant about its personality.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, I had almost this entire chapter done and then accidentally deleted it. I hate myself. oh well.
> 
> also another fun fact, Maria Reynolds was only 4 years old at the time this chapter takes place (1772). *throws glitter* the more you know
> 
> I promise not to talk as much in my notes from now on


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron doesn't think she's ever been called "sir" this much in her entire life, and honestly, it's kind of draining.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” a voice asks from behind Aaron, and she flinches because suddenly there’s a hand on her shoulder, and why do people not understand the concept of personal space? She draws in a breath, planting a smile on her face and turning around.

“That depends, who’s asking?” she says, and the person in front of her grins, holding out their hand.

“Oh, well sure, sir. I’m Alex Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir, I have been looking for you,” Alex says, and Aaron swallows her fear.

“‘I’m getting nervous,” she admits, because this guy is so loud and abrasive and she doesn’t like social interaction and loud people on a good day, let alone someone who doesn’t understand personal space, something that is incredibly important to her, but Alex simply barrels on, not seeming to notice anything wrong.

Aaron moves over, out of the way of oncoming people, and smiles slightly at the fact that Alex just follows, like a puppy, almost, still rambling about… hold up a minute. “You punched the bursar,” she says incredulously, and Alex nods, clapping a hand on her shoulder and exclaiming his agreement.

The conversation continues, mostly one sided from Alex, but occasionally Aaron adds her own thoughts in. “It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed,” she says, before she can stop the words from coming out of her mouth, and she’s about to apologize and take it back when Alex immediately replies, explaining their own backstory, and his plans for the future. How Aaron runs into the weirdest people, she’ll never understand.

She offers them a drink, and he accepts, following her into the nearest bar. She gives them advice, and he throws an arm around her shoulder, making her have to repress another flinch. Honestly, does this guy know nothing about personal space and basic respect? They don’t even make eye contact with her throughout the entire conversation, always looking around and fidgeting with the hem of his clothing. She doesn’t understand them at all.

Aaron looks around the room, thinking that this can’t possibly get any weirder, when “Yo!” and of course, why wouldn’t that happen, why not. “Burr! We should introduce ourselves to your friend here, should we not?” John shouted from across the small room, and Aaron had to resist the urge to cover her ears.

She forced a smile, pushing the stunned and confused looking Alex ahead of her. “Go on, listen to them talk and then introduce yourself. They’ll like you.” 

Her plan to get Alex to stay with John and xer friends rather than her was working perfectly, until John turns the attention back to where she’s sitting in the corner, drinking her beer peacefully and bouncing her leg under the table.

“Aaron Burr, give us a verse, drop some knowledge.” Aaron snorts, giving them her few cents, when, to her surprise, Alex turns and glares at her.

“If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?” he asks, arms folded across their chest, and, even more to Aaron’s surprise, John and the others turn on Alex.

“Ooh, who are you?”

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?”

“Ooh, who is this kid, what’s he gonna do?”


	3. My Shot

“Hey yo I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy, and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot!” Alex is all but yelling, and the whole room (with what little number of people are in it) has turned to watch the scene before them, Alex, John, Laf, and Hercules all drunk, rambling and ranting together about their lives.

Aaron groans, letting her head fall to the table, trying to pretend that this isn’t happening, because it really can’t be, there’s no way that she of all people could have met the one person more obnoxious than the already existing trio. And yet, here Alex is. Aaron’s ready to just leave and let them all be obnoxious together when she hears John start to talk about slavery, and honestly, is he trying to get xemself killed?

She stands up, walking over to the four of them. “Geniuses, lower your voices, you keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I’m with you, but the situation is fraught. You’ve got to be carefully taught: if you talk, you’re gonna get shot!” she says hurriedly, glancing around at the people staring at them and anxiously wondering what they’re thinking.

Alex, however, seems to have no such worries. “Burr, check what we got…” they begin, rambling on about his new found friends, until they reach the end of his ramble, blushing slightly as they seem to suddenly realize how loud he’s been. “Oh, am I talking too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth,” they explain sheepishly, and Hercules, Laf, and John eat it up.

“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!” is the last thing Aaron hears before she’s walking out of the bar, flapping her hands as she tries to shake off all the frustration building up inside of her.

“Great, I meet a loud mouthed guy on the street and suddenly he’s best friends with the people I dislike. Even worse, he gets on every single nerve I have and I can’t stand it. He talks far too much, and he doesn’t seem to understand anything about politeness or personal boundaries. At least I shouldn’t have to see him too often,” Aaron consoles herself, ending her internal rant. She heads home, Alex’s words still ringing in her head.

“If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?”


	4. The Story Of Tonight

“I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight; and when our children tell our story, they’ll tell the story of tonight.”

Aaron doesn’t know what compels her to return to the bar, but something in her tells her to go back and make sure that the four clowns she hates so dearly will make it home okay. She finds them flopped around a table, drunk beyond belief, muttering things at each other.

“Let’s have another round tonight,” Hercules says, and Aaron shakes her head.

“Oh no you don’t,” she says, telling the bartender not to serve anything else to the four of them. “Come on, up we go, let’s get you four home,” she says, and she has them partway up and moving when John starts talking again.

“Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away. No matter what they tell you…” xe trails off, and Aaron sighs.

“Yes, yes, wonderful, freedom, yes, now can we please leave? I’d like to be home before midnight tonight, gentlemen,” Aaron says, herding the four out of the bar and out onto the street, all while they continue to talk and ramble until they’re just repeating the same phrase over and over again.

Aaron pushes and leads them along, dropping each of them off at their respective homes, before heading for her own place. “Hey, Burr!” Alex slurs from behind her, and she turns, pasting a smile on her face.

“Yes, Alex?” she asks, and Alex grins.

“They’re going to tell the story of tonight, you know,” he says, and Aaron nods.

“Sure,” she says, even though she’s not even sure who “they” are or why they’re going to talk about tonight, but she agrees anyway, walking off before Alex can say any other weird things.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
